O que fazer se somos estranhos?
by Carou-chan
Summary: Obrigada a todos que acompanharam mas a fic está cancelada / Uma escola estranha,com pessoas mais estranhas ainda,Summary horrível...fic provavelmente melhor...casais: SasuSaku,NaruHina,NejiTen,ShikaTema,InoGaa,KanOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertence**** ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/**"**_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**_

7:00 da manhã...

Kankurou dormindo como uma pedra...Até...  
cai água em sua cabeça

**Kankurou****: - **Se eu pego o Filho da P... q me tacou isso eu mato!  
-Quando abre os olhos vê um Gaara sorridente parado na frente da cama com um copo vazio na mão-  
**Gaara**: - Aew manenho-falando fanho com cara de gay- já acordou?XD  
**Kankurou: **- Cala a boca seu viado, por acaso não foi você q me acordou nééé?¬¬'  
**Gaara: **-Eu?Imagina!-cara de santo-  
**Kankurou:** -Ah!Some logo daqui!Ò.ó  
**Gaara: **-Tu não vai pra aula vagabo?  
**Kankurou: **-PQP Eu tenho prova de matemática , fudxx!!  
**Gaara:** - Booa Sorte,eu e a Temari estamos indo :D  
**Kankurou: **-Esperem! "_Cara,se eu me atrasar eu vou ser esmagado ._"

-barulho de porta se fechando-

Em 20 minutos ele se arrumou e vôou até a escola,ou seja,chegou 20 minutos atrasado...

Entrou na sala se escondendo:

**Professor:** -Espero que tenha tido um bom motivo para o atraso Sr. Kankurou u.ú  
**Kankurou: **-Eu...Passei mal!  
**Professor: **-Sei...  
**Kankurou: -**senta-  
**Colega Qualquer: **-Ow, cara o veio quase que te dá falta!  
**Kankurou: **-Eu sei ¬¬'

No intervalo...

**Ino: **-Aew povo todo mundo vai na festa de hoje né?  
**Sakura: **-Claro, ou você acha que a gente vai perder isso?  
**Temari: **-Tchau gente!  
**Meninas:** -Tchau, até de noite! \o/

De noite ia ter a festa de inauguração de uma boate na cidade e TODO MUNDO ia...

-------Na casa da Família Sabaku --------  
**Gaara: **-Alô?  
**Voz: **-Alô!  
**Gaara: **-Quem?  
**Voz: **-Coelho da Páscoa!  
**Gaara: **-Sasuke?  
**Sasuke: **-Não a Barbie!  
**Gaara: **-Que que é viadão?  
**Sasuke: **-To aparecendo aew pra ir contigo pra festa, to sem carona:P  
**Gaara: **-Tá!XD  
**Sasuke: **-Ah, e todos os outros caras vão também XD  
**Gaara: **-O.O tah,a Temari convido as garotas também,vamos ter que alugar uma van!XD  
**Sasuke: **-huashaushau se vira!XD  
**Gaara: **-Hunf ¬¬'  
**Sasuke: **-Tchau ameba ruiva 8D

**Gaara: **- Tchau retardado ¬¬'

Fim do primeiro capítulo :D 

**_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O._**

Oii,bom essa é minha primeira fic então por favor não joguem pedras i.i

Eu tentei cuidar o máximo pra não ter erros de português e tal,qualquer erro me avisem:

Por favor mandem reviews,não tira pedaço e me deixa MUITO feliz 8D

Dêem dicas pro próximo cap :D

Kissus º3º


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

**Nota: **Esqueci de falar, os personagens sofreram um certo distúrbio de personalidade n.n'

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Gaara: "**_Tá, e agora, o que fazer pra levar todo aquele povo? o.O"...TEMARIIIII!_

**Temari:**- grita da cozinha - O quê??

**Gaara: **-Vem aqui, criatura!u.ú

**Temari: - **já na sala – Que foi?

**Gaara: **-Você convidou as garotas pra ir com você né?

**Temari: **-Sim, por quê?

**Gaara: **-Nada, não, é que o Sasuke convidou todos os garotos pra ir com nós também...

**Temari: **-Tá, e onde vai servir tanta gente?o.O

**Gaara: **-Aí é que está...

**Temari: **-Espera aí...Já sei!8D

**Gaara: **-O quê?

**Temari: -**O pai da Tenten é dono de uma empresa de transportes, daí a gente podia pedir pra Tenten arranjar uma van ou sei lá o que!8D

**Gaara: -**O.o!

**Temari: **-Pode assumir que eu sou uma gênia!o//

**Gaara: **-Liga logo pra ela u.ú

**Temari: **-Okay 8D

-Temari foi ligar pra Tenten e Gaara ficou estirado no sofá-

_**o.O.o.O Enquanto isso,em outro lado da cidade... o.O.o.O**_

**?: - **Que lugar legal 8D

**?2: **- Que bom que gostou Srta.Uriko é aqui que você irá morar esse ano...

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**Uriko Inochi**_

18 anos, cabelos azuis até o meio das costas, olhos amarelos com pupilas de gato.[N/A: É lente povo 8DUsava uma blusa preta e uma saia laranja,levava uma mala em sua mão e uma mochila nas costas.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Empregado: -**Bom, é aqui que eu deixo a Srta.

**Uriko: -**Obrigada William n.n

**William: -**É o meu trabalho!

**Uriko: -**Okay...

-voa panfleto na cara de Uriko-

**Uriko: **- tira panfleto da cara - Affe, quem joga essas coisas na rua ù.ú -lê panfleto- Uia!Festa de inauguração de boate!Já to lá 8D

_**o.O.o.O Na casa dos Sabaku... o.O.o.O**_

**Temari: -**chega pulando- Consegui 8D

**Kankurou: **-Conseguiu o que criatura?

**Temari: -**Alugar uma van 8D

**Kankurou: -**Pra quê van?O.O

**Temari: -**explica- E não ia dar pra por tanta gente no seu fusca u.ú

**Kankurou: -**imaginando todos dentro de um fusca- Realmente não...O.o'

-A campainha Toca-

**Fim do Cap 8D**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Respondendo Reviews :DD

**Yuki Blackwell: **

Mimimi,esqueci de dizer que os personagens vão ter um leve

distúrbio de personalidade n.n'

Oh,sim o Sasuke é a Barbie o.o/²leva pedrada

**Hii.Carwell**

Que bom que gostou!EMOcianada³ii

Senti firmeza \o7 x

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Muahaha final com suspense 8DD

Eu ameei as Reviews!Adoro vocês³ 'D

Booom não percam o próximo cap, é a festa 8DD

Cliquem em "Go" e me deixem Feliz³³ 8D

n3n 


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

**Nota:**os personagens sofreram um certo distúrbio de personalidade n.n

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_-A campainha toca -_

**Temari:** - Abre você!¬¬' -sai da sala-

**Kankurou: **-Affe ¬¬ -vai abrir-

-Abre a porta-

**Sakura: **-Oii!A Temari tá aí?8D

**Kankurou:** -Sim...entra ¬¬

**Sakura: **-Meninas Podem trazer!

-Hinata,Ino e Tenten passam com 2 malas cada uma-

**Kankurou: **-O.O...o que é isso!TEMARIII!SUAS AMIGAS...E COM MALAS O.O/

**Temari: **-entra na sala correndo- Meninas!Trouxeram tudo?

**Ino: **-Claro!Ou você acha que iriamos mal vestidas?

**Temari: **-Ótimo vamos pro meu quarto deixar as coisas,porque ainda temos que ir no salão de beleza n.n/

**Tenten: **-Ahn..Temari,a van já tá aí na frente 8D

**Temari:** -Okay n.n

**Kankurou: **-Sussurrando-O que tem nas malas,loira?

**Ino: **-Roupas e maquiagem 8D

**Kankurou: **-"Ah,Kami-sama,elas são loucas O.O' " -Ahn..legal n.n'

-A campainha toca de novo-

**Kankurou: **-Eu não abro u.ú,GAAAAAARAAAA,VAI ABRIR!-sai da sala-

**Gaara: **-acorda e cai do sofá- AAAAH O.O'-levanta e abre a porta-

**Sasuke: **-Oi!-com uma mochila na mão-

**Gaara: **-Entrem u.ú-cara de sono-

**Naruto: **-Erm...Gaara...quem bateu em você?

**Gaara: **-Ninguém o.O,por que?

**Shikamaru: **- É melhor perguntar quem ele levou pro mato...

**Gaara: **-MAS QUE POXX É ESSA?ÒÓ

-Kankurou aparece e mostra um espelho-

**Gaara: **-Todo descabelado com as roupas amarrotadas e cara de zumbi- O.O

Acho que dormi de mais o.o/

**Neji:** -chega com uma sacola na mão- Oi!-Olha pra Gaara-Quem o Gaara levou pro mato dessa vez?

**Gaara: **-Sua vó ¬¬ -vai tomar banho-

**Neji: **-Ele tá doente?o.O

**Kankurou: **-Não, só foi obrigado a abrir a porta depois que caiu do sofá em que estava dormindo faz 2 horas 8D.

**Garotos: **-Ahn...o.o/

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o. Quarto da Temari O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

-Muitas roupas espalhadas por todos os lados e 5 garotas escolhendo uma decente pra vestir-

**Sakura: **-Eu acho que vou com essa blusa rosa e com essa saia preta 8D -Pega uma frente única rosa e uma saia rodada preta com detalhes em rosa-

**Ino: **-Ahh Testuda!Eu queria essa saia ii

**Sakura: **-Ih, Porquinha eu vi primeiro 8D.

**Ino: **- Sem graça...Ahhhn...Já sei!-pega um vestido preto de alças com detalhes em azul bebê-

Que tal?8D

**Hinata: **-F-ficou mu-muito b-bonita -bate no peito e solta um pigarro - Ficou muito bonita em você Ino 8D

**Tenten: **-Parabéns Hina!Tá aprendendo a controlar sua gagueira 8D

**Hinata: **-Mas eu não sou gaga o.O

**Tenten: **-Não?o.O

-Enquanto isso os meninos já estavam prontos e jogando cartas na sala-

**Naruto: **-Truco!8D

**Shikamaru: **-Nós não estamos jogando truco o.O

**Naruto: **-Eu sei,mas queria animar o jogo n.n

**Todos (menos o Naruto obviamente): **-¬¬'

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

3 horas depois as meninas desciam as escadas, já arrumadas.

Sakura vestia a frente única rosa e a saia preta, usava também uma sandália prata e seus cabelos estavam cacheados.

Ino vestia o vestido preto e uma rasteirinha prata, seu cabelo estava solto e com várias presilhas de strass.

Hinata usava uma blusa de mangas "bufantes" roxo bebê com um decote generoso, -que ela botou sob protesto - uma saia branca e rodada com uma borboleta roxa no primeiro babado, seu cabelo estava preso num coque com várias presilhas de strass.

Temari estava com um vestido vermelho e rodado, bem decotado e com detalhes em preto, usava uma sandália preta, seu cabelo estava preso em suas costumeiras quatro maria-chiquinhas.

Tenten usava um vestido tipo chinês vermelho com detalhes em dourado e uma sapatilha vermelha,seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança.

Naruto usava uma camiseta social preta com detalhes em laranja, calça jeans e tênis.

Sasuke vestia uma camiseta social azul-marinho, calça jeans e tênis.

Shikamaru usava uma camiseta social verde-oliva, calça jeans e tênis.

Gaara usava uma camisa cor de areia com os dois primeiros botões abertos, calça jeans e tênis.

Kankurou usava uma camiseta social carmim, calça jeans e tênis.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Então eles entraram na van –dirigida por um motorista pago - e foram pra festa.

3:00 da manhã...

**Gaara:**- bêbado - IAÊÊ MINA!CÊ QUER IR PRO CANTO COMIGO?8D

**Deidara: **-Eu sou homem poxx ÒÓ

**Gaara: **-cai no chão-

**Deidara: **- o.O!

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Kankurou: **-Oi!Qual é o seu nome?-gritando por causa da música alta-

**Uriko:** - Oi!Por quê a curiosidade?8D-gritando-

**Kankurou: **-Ui, que misteriosa!XD

**Uriko: **-XD -vão pra um canto escuro-

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Shikamaru: **-dormindo numa cadeira-

**Temari:** -ACORDA COISA PREGUIÇOSA!

**Shikamaru: **- GAAAH!O.O –cai da cadeira-

**Temari: **-Vamos dançar!8D-arrasta Shika-

**Shikamaru: **-Problemática ù.ú

**Temari: **-Eu sei que você me ama 8D

**Shikamaru: **-O/O'

**Temari: **-XD

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Sakura: **-Sasuke-kun, não pisa no meu pé .o

**Sasuke: **-Eu não pisei o.O

**Sakura: **-vê Gaara cambaleando e batendo em todo o mundo - Tá explicado!o.O

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Hinata:** -Naruto-kun...

**Naruto:** -Será que tem ramen aqui?

**Hinata: **-Naruto-kun...

**Naruto: **-Ahn, disse alguma coisa Hinata-chan?

**Hinata: **-Esquece u.ú –agarra Naruto-

**Naruto: **-O/O

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Ino: **-Oi gato...

**Sai: **-Oi, tá sozinha?

**Ino: **-Gostaria de não estar...

**Sai: **-Quer companhia?

**Ino: **-Pode ser... 8D-agarra-

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Neji:** -Quem me arrastou pra cá mesmo?

**Tenten: **-Para de reclamar ÒÓ

**Neji: **-Sim senhora o.o7 –medo- Er...Quer dançar?8D

**Tenten: **-Belê 8D

5:00 da manhã...

-Pessoas dormindo jogadas no chão, gente bêbada cantando/fazendo strip, gente dançando-

**Uriko: **-Hora de ir –arruma o cabelo-

**Kankurou: **-Já?óò

**Uriko: **-Sim...-boceja-

**Kankurou: **-Tá bom...-beija-

**Uriko: **-Me liga 8D –sai-

**Kankurou: **-joga água em Gaara que estava dormindo no chão-

**Gaara: **-AAAH O.O!

**Kankurou: **-Vamos –sai arrastando Gaara-

**Tenten: **-procura seus amigos- Vamos gente o.o/

**Povo:** -caminhando lentamente até a van-

Naquela noite todos dormiram na casa de Gaara, Temari e Kankurou...

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Oii povo o/

Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pelo cap gigantee pela pria q tá esse cap o.o'),se eu não fizesse grande não ia dar pra por toda a festa e pá...o.o/

**Respondendo Reviews 8D**

**Yuki Blackwell: **Hoho,personegens doidões rulez XD

**Rafa-chan: **Que bom que está gostando da fic n.n

Eu vou tentar postar toda quarta-feira n.n

**Marjorie – Sasuke: **Que bom que está gostando 8D

Tá aí a continuação 8D

Valeu pelas reviews,elas deixam a autora baka aqui MUITO feliz n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

**Nota: **Sim, o cap anterior foi um desastre 8D

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Sakura, Hinata, Ino e Tenten dormiram em colchões no quarto da Temari, os garotos dormiram na sala porque segundo Gaara seria estranho "um monte de homi empilhado no mesmo quarto" Shikamaru dormiu no sofá-cama depois de muita briga, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji dormiram em colchões no chão N/A: Não me pergunte de onde vem tanto colchão 8D, obviamente Temari, Gaara e Kankurou dormiram em suas devidas camas.

Sábado 11:00 AM...

**Gaara: -**com a cara mais inchada que se possa imaginar – Ai minha cabeça, tá tudo girando! Xx

**Sasuke: **-Por que será?Você nem acabou com o estoque de bebidas da boate né?

**Gaara:** -Mas eu não lembro de nada ./ - vai pra cozinha pegar um analgésico –

No quarto da Temari...

**Ino: **-Aah!Eu fiquei com um cara lindo ontem \o/

**Sakura: **-Sério, porquinha?Qual era o nome do coit...do cara? n.n'

**Ino:** -¬¬'..Sai!

**Sakura: **-Mas eu não fiz nada, você não tem o direito de me mandar sair,essa casa nem é sua Òó/

**Ino: **-Eu não te mandei sair, testuda-chan, o nome do cara é Sai.XD

**Sakura: **-Anh...n.n'...Ow será que não é a hora de acordar as meninas?-almofada voa na cara-

**Temari: **-Dá pra falar mais baixo?ÒÓ9

**Ino:** -Acho que não é uma boa idéia n.n'

E na sala...

**Naruto: **-acorda- Que horas são?-.-

**TV: **_É hora de dar tchau!É hora de dar tchau!8D_

**Naruto: **-Que?-abre os olhos e vê uma criatura de olhos perolados vendo teletubbies-Erm...Neji...QUE RAIO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ TÁ ASSISTINDO?O.O/

**Neji:** -Pula da cadeira e desliga a TV - Eu tava só...Erm...AH, NÃO INTERESSA u/u

**Naruto: **-Ui,ui,o Senhor "Eu sou o maioral" assistindo telettubies,eu queria ter filmado isso XDD

**Gaara: **-Chega da cozinha-Quem tava assistindo teletubbies?O.o

**Naruto:** -O carinha que tá fugindo pela porta dos fundos XD

**Gaara: **-Neji!Seja homem e assuma sua homossexualidade!xD

**Neji: **-Eu não sou gay!ÒÓ –volta pra sala-

**Naruto:** -Sim, sim, e seu nome não é Johnny xD

**Gaara e Neji: -**o.O?Johnny?

**Naruto: -**O novo filme nacional 8D

**Neji e Gaara: **- o.O?

**Naruto: **-Esquece, bando de desaculturados u.ú- sai da sala –

**Neji e Gaara: **-o.O?

**Neji: **-Depois eu que sou estranho u.ú-sai da sala-

**Gaara: **-A que ponto chegamos...

**Kankurou: **-aparece do nada- Pode crer...

**Gaara: -**Aaaaah!\\O.O/DA ONDE VOCÊ SAIU CRIATURA?

**Kankurou: - **Do mesmo lugar que você...

**Gaara: **- Do ventre de minha mãe o.O?

**Kankurou: **-Também, mas me referia a cozinha mesmo...o.ov –se joga no sofá-

No quarto da Temari...

**Tenten:** -com a mão na testa da Hinata - Você tá doente?O.O

**Hinata: **-Não...Por que?o/o

**Ino: **-Você agarrou o Naruto ontem o.o/

**Hinata: **-O/O...Acho que bebi demais n/n

**Sakura: **-O que a cachaça não faz?!8D

**Todas(menos Sakura): **-O.O?

**Sakura:** -Que foi?8D

**Hinata: **-Erm...Nada não n.n'

_**Fim do cap n.n**_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Pois é, amiguinhos, esses personagens e a autora 8D fazem jus ao nome da fic 8D

Cap, curtinho porque eu fiz rapidão já que teve toda uma função na Páscoa e não deu tempo de fazer nada p

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Respondendo Reviews 8D**

**Hii.Carwell:**

Obrigada pela review o/

Ninguém é de ferro aushaus o importante é

Que está gostando da fic 8D

**Apertem no Go,me deixem feliz,Feliz Páscoa atrasado e Até o próximo cap **

**º3º**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Shikamaru: **-com uma bolacha na mão-Eu vou indo, valeu pelo poso –sai da cozinha e pega sua sacola de roupas/mimimi-

**Gaara: **-Vocês não deviam fazer o mesmo?¬¬'-olha para o resto dos garotos que estavam acabando com a comida da geladeira-

**Naruto: **-De boca cheia e soltando farelos de pão pra todos os lados - Não 8D

**Sasuke: **-Gaara acabou o leite u.u

**Gaara: **-Affe, agora tem que ir comprar mais ¬¬

**Sasuke: -**Eu não vou!-pega bolacha-

**Neji: **-Nem eu!Eu ainda quero assistir a maratona de telettubies na TV 8D

**Garotos: **- O.O'

**Neji: **-Eu acho que pensei alto n.n'

**Gaara:** -Neji, você quer que eu te recomende um psicólogo?..

**Neji:** -Affe u.u

**Ino: **-Desce as escadas saltitando e se instala na mesa da cozinha – Bom Dia povo! 8D

**Garotos: **-Bom Dia!

**Sakura:** -Faz o mesmo que Ino - Bom Dia gentee!8DD

**Garotos: **-Bom dia!u.u'

**Tenten: **-Tropeça nas escadas e chega resmungando - Affe essa escada tá lisa demais ù.ú9

**Neji:** -Bom di...cofcof

**Hinata: **-Desce as escadas como uma pessoa normal - Vamos Neji...

**Neji: **-Eu nem terminei de comer!

**Hinata: **-Eu acho que você não entendeu...VAMOS NEJI!ÒÓ

**Neji: **-Sim, Ama óò - se curva-

**Hinata: **-Tchau amiguinhos 8D

**Pessoas:- **o.O T-tchau

**Temari: **-grita lá de cima - GAARA SEU FILHO DUMA ÉGUA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU CD?ÒÓ

**Gaara: -**grita- EU SÓ USEI DE ESCORA PRA MINHA MESINHA TORTAA 8D

**Temari:** - Desce as escadas bufando - Gaara, se você não quiser deixar de ser ruivo vai me comprar um CD novo AGORAA ÒÓ

**Gaara: **-Mas eu...

**Temari: **-AGORAA ÒÓ!

**Kankurou: **-grita da sala- Isso, Gaara, aproveita e compra leite 8D

**Gaara: **-grita de volta- Ah cala a boca!u.ú

**Temari: **-VAI ÒÓ

**Gaara: **-Okay óò'

**Sasuke: **-Bom, eu vou indo, tchau gente...óò'-pega sua mochila e vai embora-

**Naruto: **-Eu também óò - faz o mesmo -

**Sakura:** -Idem, tchau gente n.n' –faz o mesmo-

**Tenten: **-Apoiados óò – vai –

E assim, todos passaram seu fim de semana fazendo qualquer coisa desinteressante 8D

Segunda-feira 7:30 – aula de matemática

**Profª Kurenai: **- E então vocês terão prova no dia...-batem na porta-

**Tsunade: **-Olá diabinhos!Bom, eu vim aqui avisar que vocês terão uma colega nova, e é bom que sejam gentis com ela òó9

**Alunos: **-O.o'/

**Tsunade: **-Pode entrar querida

**...: **-Olá eu sou...

**-fim do capítulo- 8D**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Olá amiguinhos 8D

Sim, capítulo minúsculo porque as provas chegaram e eu estou MUITO ocupada,além do meu computador estar todo problemático u.ú p

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Respondendo Reviews 8D**

**Inaara Shiiro:**

Que bom que está gostando 8D

Ta aí o cap 8D

**DaH cHaN:**

Eu sou sua fã ºOº/

Personagens estranhos comandam 8DD

Uahsuahs o Gaa-kun ainda está solteiro...AINDA muahaha 8D

Wakawaka é um bom nome ºOº

Que bom que está gostando da fic 8D

**Rafa-chan: **

Tá aí o cap 8D

**Obrigada pelas reviews o/**

Kukuku apertem no GO e me deixem feliz siiim?!ºOº

3


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_...: -Olá eu sou..._

**Kankurou:** -Gaaaaaaah!!O.O -cai da cadeira-

**Tsunade: **- O que foi Sr. Sabaku?ò.õ

**Kankurou: **-Nada não n/n

**Tsunade: **-Hunf...Muito bem, pode continuar!

**...: **-Bem, eu sou Uriko Inochi -tosse-, tenho 16 anos e sou nova na cidade n.n' -o que aquela criatura está fazendo aqui?Aimelldells \\\O.O/...Pai eu vou te matar por me por nessa escola òó9"

**Profª Kurenai: **-Por favor, Srta. Inochi sente-se atrás do Sr. Sabaku levante a mão pra ela ver quem é você!

**Uriko:** -Não precisa, eu sei quem é n.n -senta-

**Kankurou: **-sussurra- O que você está fazendo aqui?o.O

**Uriko: -**Plantando alface ¬¬'

**Kankurou: **-raciocina- Ahn...Esquece n.n'

_No recreio..._

**-**Uriko e Kankurou chegam juntos até o costumeiro banquinho pichado de todos os recreios-

**Gaara: **-Ae véi,essa não era aquela que tava com você na festa?Oi cunhada 8D

**Uriko: **-Erm...Oi, eu sou a Uriko n/n

**Gaara: **-Bem-vinda a família!

**Temari: **-Eles não casaram ainda -dá um tapa na cabeça do irmão-

**Gaara: **-Ai, não sei como o Shikamaru te agüenta u.úv

**Shikamaru: **-Eu não agüento u.u/-leva tapa da Temari-

**Temari: **-É uma conspiração?òó,se querem guerra teremos guerra!-sai bufando-

**Hinata: **-Será que vai chover?

**Neji: **-Não acho muito provável!

**Naruto: **-Há ha!Alguém que assiste Telettubies falando desse jeito xD

**Neji: **-Cala a boca loiro de farmácia òó9

**Naruto: **-Loiro de farmácia é a tia da tua avó òó,pensa que eu não sei que você tem toda a coleção de bonequinhos de plástico de edição limitada dos telettubies?!

**Neji: **-Gasp!Quem te contou?Òó

**Hinata: **-Ah!Você disse que não ia dizer que eu contei!ùú9

**Naruto: **-Mas eu não falei o.ov

**Neji: -**Sua...Sua...Ah!Eu vou contar pro tio Hiashi que você fugiu escondida pra casa do Naruto ontem D

**Hinata: **-ÓÒ você não seria capaz!

**Neji: **-com celular na mão - Quer apostar?D

**Povo: **- o.O'?!

**Uriko: **"onde eu amarrei meu jegue? u.u'"

**Ino: **-chega saltitando- Olá pessoa desconhecida!Olá povo 8D

**Hinata e Neji: **-Cala a boca òó9

**Ino: **-Vixe!Ow, alguém viu a Testuda-chan e o Sasuke?

**Gaara: **-Eles devem ter ido pro matinho, quer ir comigo lá pra conferir?D

**Ino: **-Nem nos seus sonhos mais mórbidos D

**Gaara: **-Sem graça!

Não muito longe dali...

**Sakura: **-Para Sasuke, ta doendo!.

**Sasuke: **-Ela disse pra eu segurar assim, espera ela voltar!

**Sakura: **-Ai,e ela disse que não ia doer nada!

-Sasuke e Sakura estavam na enfermaria, porque Sakura havia ralado seu joelho quando foi empurrada por um aluno muito estranho vestido com um macacão verde e colado, e Sasuke segurava um curativo com pomada no joelho dela enquanto a enfermeira ia buscar um remédio-

**Sakura: **-Cadê a maldita enfermeira òó, meu joelho ta doendo!

**Sasuke: **-Para de reclamar, que eu também estou perdendo o recreio e nem por isso estou reclamando òó.

**Sakura: **-Tente me calar òó

**Sasuke: **-Sem problemas!-Cola esparadrapo na boca de Sakura-

**Sakura: **-mmeeuumm mvoommuumm ttemmeemmaamm ttmmaarmm!(Tradução 8D: Eu vou te matar!)

**Sasuke: **-Mas nem assim você cala a boca òó – tira o esparadrapo e agarra Sakura-

**Sakura: **- O/O

**Enfermeira: **-chega- Mas que putaria é essa?Òó

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Um trilhão de desculpas pelo atraso!Eu não tive como escrever por vários motivos:

-Muitas(eu disse muitas mesmo) Provas e trabalhos.

-Oto-san formatou o pc,ou seja,fiquei sem Word, e sem o princípio de cap que eu tinha u.u

-A Sra. Criatividade resolveu me abandonar óò

Me desculpem gente,depois de ficar um ano sem postar o novo cap,ainda fiz esse podre –cai-...

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Rafa-chan: **

Valeu D

Bom, eu vou fazer NejiXTenten mas ainda vai demorar,

Mas eu vi por aí uma one-shot deles,mas não lembro o nome .

**Carwell: **

Provas são um saco,não?u.u

Hu hu,eu botaria um vídeo do Neji vendo Teletubbies no Youtube D

**Neji: **-Quer morrer?òó

Brigada pelas reviews gente,e até o próximo cap D


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Relembrando o cap anterior 8D**

_Sasuke: __-Mas nem assim você cala a boca ò-ó – tira o esparadrapo e agarra Sakura-_

_Sakura: __- O/ / /O_

_Enfermeira:____-chega- Mas que putaria é essa?Ò-ó_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Sasuke: **- Er... Elatavasemaredaíeufuiajudar O/ / /O

**Enfermeira:** - que?o.O

**Sakura: **-respira- Eu tava sem ar e ele foi me ajudar n / / / n'

**Enfermeira: **-Ahn,então ta n.n "como se eu fosse acreditar nisso,mas não quero ficar aqui discutindo e perder meu programa de TV u.u" – Vai cuidar do joelho da Sakura –

_**o.O.o.O. Enquanto isso, no pátio o.O.o.O.o**_

**Neji: **- Com a maior cara de poucos amigos mexendo no celular –

**Hinata: - **Chutando latinhas aleatórias com a mesma cara de Neji –

**Naruto: **- Er... O que vocês vão fazer no fim de semana?

**Shikamaru: **-Dormir -.-

**Temari: **- Sei lá u.uv

**Ino: **- Ignorar seres estranhos como você D

**Gaara: **- Olhando uma garota qualquer- O que?

**Kankurou e Uriko: -** Ocupados demais pra falar -

**Hinata e Neji: **- Ò.ó – se encarando –

**Naruto: **- Er... Acho que dormir não é uma má idéia n.n'

**Sasuke e Sakura: **-Voltam da enfermaria- o/ / /o

**Gaara: **- E aí?!Como tava o matinho? D

**Sasuke: **-

**Sakura: **- Quem tava no matinho?o.O

**Naruto: **- Nem te conto O

**Sakura: **- O.o' – não entendeu –

**Povo: **- -..-'

_**o.O.o.O O sinal bate O.o.O.o**_

_Vocês não acharam que eu ia usar uma daquelas onomatopéias estranhas né?!D_

**Nerd aleatório Shino: **- Finalmente aquela aula sobre as abelhas 8D

**Uriko: **- Da onde saiu esse daí? O.o

**Gaara: **- Quer mesmo que eu te conte? o.õ

**Uriko: **- Melhor não n.n'

- na sala de aula –

**Sakura e Sasuke: **- Se olhando – O / / / O

**Shikamaru: **- Dormindo –

**Hinata e Neji: **- Se olhando² - Ò.Ó9

**- **Barulho na porta –

**Tenten: **- Entra atrasada – Com licença n.n'

**Profº Orochimaru: **- Srta.Mitsashi, espero que tenha uma ÓTIMA explicação para atrapalhar minha aula super construtiva sobre abelhas Ò.Ó9

**Shino: **- É isso aí ò.ó – uma bolinha de papel aleatória voa em sua cabeça – Quem foi o... Que me jogou isso ò.ó

**Neji: **- Olhar e aura maligno – Ò.Ó

**Shino: **- Esquece o.o'

**Tenten: **- Desculpe atrapalhar sua aula que com certeza iria ajudar na vida de todo mundo, professor Orochimaru, mas já expliquei meus motivos a diretora u.u – senta –

**Orochimaru: **- Humpf!Falarei com a diretora mais tarde u.ú

**Ino: **- isso aí!Fez a biba morder a língua!

**Tenten: **- Não fiz nada de mais – inexpressiva-

**Ino: **- O.o "MELLDELLS OS ALIENS SEQUESTRARAM A TENTEN \O.O/"

**Tenten: **- Não, eu não fui seqüestrada por aliens ù.ú

**Ino: **- "GAAAH! ELA LÊ PENSAMENTOS! O MUNDO NÃO É MAIS SEGURO! T.T"-depressiva-

**Tenten: **- Emo u.u

**Ino: **- T.T

**Emo aleatório: **- Vuxxê finalmentixx dexxidiu axxumir que é emuxx miguxxa \o/

**Orochimaru: **- COMO OUSA ATRAPALHAR MINHA EXPLICAÇÃO?Ò.Ó PRA FORA AGORA!

**Emo: **- Odeio minha vida,vou cortar meus pulços T.T

**Orochimaru: **- VAI LOGO!

**Emo: - **T.T

_**Fim do capítulo 8D**_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Olá! Milhões e milhões de desculpas!

Sim, agora eu passei dos limites, demorei MESES pra postar!

Wee joguem pedras, tijolos e geladeiras em mim que eu mereço u.u

Eu esqueci completamente da fic x

Espero que alguém ainda leia isso B

Beem!Prometo não demorar mais tanto B

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Rikku – Sakura: **Ta aí o cap D

Nee... Mandem reviews pra eu saber se ainda existe alguém que lê isso XD

Vamos parar com o texto x

Bye bye o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Relembrando o cap anterior 8D**

_Emo: __- Odeio minha vida,vou cortar meus pulços T.T_

_Orochimaru: __- VAI LOGO!_

_Emo: - __T.T_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Neji: **- Er... Tenten, porque se atrasou?

**Tenten: **- Em que isso te interessa?

**Neji: **- N-nada não n.n "o que aconteceu com a Tenten? ó.ò"

**Tenten: **- Humpf! "Droga! Ele devia ser mais insistente ò.ó"

**Hinata: **- Ei, Ino... Você está bem? O.õ

**Ino: **- Com a franja no rosto – T.T "eu não sou emo i.i"

**Gaara: **- Haha!Depois eu que sou emo xD

**Temari: **- Mas você é emo vu.uv

**Gaara: **- Agora deu de contar os podres dos outros?Eei!Eu não sou emo ò / / ó

**Temari: **- É sim, eu tenho provas – mostra foto de Gaara chorando num canto –

**Gaara: **- Isso é uma montagem ò/ / /ó9

**Temari: **- Diga isso pro juiz :D

**Sakura: **- Que juiz? O.o – se meteu e não sabe do que estão falando -

**Temari: **- Esquece u.u'

_**o.O.o.O.Depois da Aula.o.O.o.O.o**_

**Hinata: **- Tenten o que aconteceu com você? O.õ

**Tenten: **- Que raio!Será que todo mundo vai me perguntar isso?ò.ó

**Hinata: **- Eu não vou parar até você falar Ò.ó

**Tenten: **- o.o...Okay!Eu vou me mudar pra Londres no fim do trimestre /

**Hinata: **- O.O Por quê?

**Neji: **- chega do nada- Você não pode ir ò.ó

**Tenten: **- Por quê? " waa o que será ele vai dizer?"

**Neji: **- Porque hoje é seu dia de limpar a sala e você não vai fugir ò.ó "ainda bem que eu remendei n.n'"

**Tenten: **- Affe!Não vou fugir não u.ú"E eu pensei que era algo sério i.i"

**Hinata: **- Você não pode nos abandonar i.i

**Neji: **- Aonde você vai?O.o

**Tenten: **- Pra bem longe de você u.u

**Neji: **- Eita O.o"o que que eu fiz"

**Naruto: **-chega no grupinho- Oi povo!Oi Hinata :D

**Hinata: **- O-oi n/ / /n -bate no peito- Droga,estou gaguejando de novo ò.ó

**Neji e Tenten : **- Oi

**Ino: **- Oi gente 8D – olha pra Tenten triste – Que foi Ten?

**Tenten: **- Vou me mudar pra Londres no fim do trimestre i.i

**Ino: **- Por que você vai?

**Tenten: **- Porque minha mãe arranjou um emprego lá e eu não posso morar sozinha :(

**Neji: **- Você pode ficar na minha casa :D – tosse- quer dizer, na da Hinata 8D

**Naruto: **- Vocês não moram na mesma casa? ¬¬'

**Neji: - **Isso são apenas fatos u.ú

**Tenten: **- Nhaa, valeu, mas se eu for morar na mesma casa que um garoto minha mãe me deixa sem o pouco cérebro que me resta i.i

**Hinata: **- Sem problemas!Neji,priminho querido,poderia juntar suas coisas e sair da casa do meu pai?-

**Neji: **- Sem chances ù.ú

**Hinata: **- Eu tentei i.i

**Ino: - **Tem,eu moro sozinha,se quiser pode morar comigo mas tem que ajudar nas contas :3

**Tenten: **- Eu posso?

**Ino: **- Claro :3

**Tenten: **- Wooow!Vou falar com a minha mãe :3

**Ino: **- :D

**E assim se passou o dia de nossos amiguinhos :D**

**Fim do episódio ;D**

**--**

Oieee :D

mais um cap fresquinho pra vocês :3

**Respondendo Reviews ;D**

**HyuugaALe:**

Sim,foi por causa da Tenten :D

Huhuhu,vai ter NejiTen e GaaIno :DD

Continue acompanhando -

--

Yay,mande reviews e deixe uma baka feliz :3

Obrigada po ler n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei**, mas ainda roubo o Kankurou pra mim n.n

**Fulano: - **Eu sou feliz o/(fala)

**Fulano: - "**_Eu sou feliz o/"_ (pensamento)

**Fulano:** -abraça fulaninho- (ação)

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_Tenten: __- Eu posso?_

_Ino: __- Claro :3_

_Tenten: __- Wooow!Vou falar com a minha mãe :3_

_Ino: __- :D_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**No outro dia (Sábado) 9:00 h AM**

**Tenten:** - ligando pra Ino –

**Ino: - **dormindo –

**ACOOOOORDA QUE O TELEFONE TÁ TOCANDO E VOCÊ NÃO TÁ OUVINDOOO!!**

isso é o toque do celular :D

**Ino: - **Gaaaaaaaaaaah! – cai da cama – Quem será a essa hora da madrugada? -.- -atende- Alô?!

**Tenten: **- Oie!!Te acordei?

**Ino: **- Não,imagina..."Sim,você acordou ò.ó"

**Tenten: **- Eu definitivamente te acordei..."ela vai me matar n.n"

**Ino: **- Nhaa,fala aí...

**Tenten: **- Bom,como minha mãe e a sua são bem amigas e ela te conhece e tal...vai dar pra eu morar com você!

**Ino: **- ...

**Tenten: **- Ino?

**Ino: **- Wooooooooooooooow!Quando você vem?

**Tenten: **- Semana que vem!

**Ino: **- Okay!

**Tenten: **- Então ta!Até!

**Ino: **- Até!

**Não muito longe dali...**

Silêncio mórbido na casa dos Sabaku...

**Temari: **- dormindo –

**Kankurou: **- dormindo –

Esperem...mas **Cadê o Gaara?**

**CABAM! **onomatopéia de coisa pesada caindo

**Kankurou: **- cai no chão de susto – -.o?

**Temari: **- dormindo –

**Kankurou:** - desce as escadas meio dormindo – Gaara?o.o

**Gaara: **- Caído no chão na frente das escadas todo desconjuntado – Ai...

**Kankurou: **- Você caiu?

**Gaara: **- Não... Resolvi tirar um cochilo na frente da escada... É óbvio que eu caí!Ò.ó Mas não sei como n.n' acordei caído...

**Kankurou: **- Sonâmbulo ¬¬'

**Temari: **- acorda com a conversa dos dois – (o interessante é que ela não acordou com o Gaara caindo da escada n.n',viva o mundo mágico das fics)**CALEM A BOCA SEUS BARULHENTOS!Ò.Ó**

**Kankurou: **- **ENTÃO VENHA ATÉ AQUI CALAR Ò.Ó**

**Temari: **- **EU VOU!**

**Gaara: - MAS QUE #&!!EU ME MATEI AQUI E VOCÊS BRIGANDO PRA VER QUEM GRITA MAIS Ò.Ó**

**Temari e Kankurou: ** - ó.ò

**Gaara: **- ò.ó

**Temari: - **desce as escadas – O que houve aqui? – vê Gaara estatelado num canto - Alguém ajunte o rapaz! – olha pra Kankurou –

**Kankurou: **- Por que eu?

**Temari: **- Você acha mesmo que eu iria agüentar o peso do Gaara?

**Gaara: **- Ei!Eu to aqui sabia?

**Kankurou: **- ajuda Gaara a se levantar –

**Gaara: **- Acho que quebrei minha coluna i.i

**Temari: **- Larga de bobagem criatura!Ahn..o que tem pra comer?

**Kankurou: **- u.u'

**Fim do Capítulo :**

**--**

Yo minna-sama!

Como vocês vão?

Eu demorei muito?

Bom...vamos parar com perguntas por que isso é chato x

Desculpem o capítulo tosco,a Tia criatividade me deixou na mão...

**Respondendo Reviews:**

- mosca voando –

Pois é,sem Reviews,sem nada pra responder...

Deixem a preguiça de lado,e deixem pelo menos um "Oi,perdi meu tempo lendo isso!"

Yay!Até a próxima o/


End file.
